The disclosure relates generally to a layer removal system, and more particularly to a system and method for removing protective layers from a prepreg material, or an adhesive material, for example.
Generally, a pre-impregnated material (also referred to as a “prepreg”) is used in composite manufacturing applications, for example building a composite laminate. The prepreg material typically includes a fabric impregnated with a thermosetting resin, which can either be sandwiched between two layers of protective layers or have a single layer of protective layer. An adhesive material that is often used in parallel with the composite laminate may also be sandwiched between protective layers. The protective layers protect the material from environmental factors, such as moisture and debris, and furthermore provide dimensional stability during handling. For a single layer of protective layer, the base fabric can be laid directly onto a preforming mold or the composite laminate, and then the protective layer may be removed from the base fabric material. In some other cases, the protective layer is peeled and removed entirely from the base fabric material or the sandwiched fabric and then the base fabric is laid on the composite laminate or the preforming mold. The protective layer is typically formed of a polyfilm or paper.
Conventionally, removing the protective layer from the prepreg or adhesive material is done by a manual process. The skill of the individual is used to ensure that the protective layer is removed properly and swiftly. Often, in the manual process, sharp objects are used for releasing or peeling the protective layer, and subsequently remove the protective layer entirely from the prepreg or adhesive material. Such a process of peeling the protective layer is tedious and may cause damage to the material, and may not be efficient to remove the protective layer from the material. Additionally, the manual process of removing the protective layer may lack repeatability, and reliability.
Other means of removing the protective layer include the use of automated systems, but these systems have proved a challenge for many years which has not been solved in a way that provides expected reliability of automated processes.
Thus there is a need for an improved system and method for efficiently peeling and removing a layer from a material.